1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electric control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to electric control systems to control a plurality of lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restaurants and other establishments typically include a number of exterior lights and a number of interior lights that are controlled by a number of toggle switches. For example, several sets of toggle switches may control the lights in various sections of the interior of the establishment and other toggle switches may control the lights and signs of the exterior of the establishment. It is possible that some switches might not be turned on either through forgetfulness or simply being unaware of changing environmental conditions, leaving certain areas of the interior unnecessarily dark or leaving exterior lights and signage unilluminated when daylight is at low levels. It is also possible that some switches might not be turned off when the lights are not needed, such as exterior lights and signage during daylight hours when sunlight is plentiful. Therefore, toggle switch lighting control systems are generally ineffective by allowing lights to be off when they should be on and inefficient by allowing lights to be on when they should be off.